Daughters of Nemesis
by DemigodRunner074
Summary: Not enough room for a full summery, there is one on first chapter. Powerful, mysterious and almost identical twin sisters arrive at camp half-blood but nobody knows a thing about them and the one with the green eyes catches the attention of the one and only Nico Di Angelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of nemesis- Izabelle (izzy) POV**

**Traveling from camp-half blood all the time going back and forth between different quests with her best friend and almost identical twin sister, Clarisse and one time when she comes back for her first break in two years with mysterious aura she catches the attention of the one and only Nico Di Angelo. When she touches people she experiences their powers and can decide weather she wants to replicate them or not. As off this skill given to them by their mother nemesis they are. very powerful and they have also been blessed by hades, Aphrodite, Demeter, Posidon, Athena, Ares and Hephaestus. They have also been on over fifty quests in the past two years and yet no one knows anything about her and Clarisse not their names or even their godly parent, except that they both have multiple powers and has an exceptional skill set of revenge.**

**Hope you enjoy :)(:**

Curious whispers filled the room as me and my best friend and twin sister, Clarisse, entered the food hall with our dirty jeans and ripped t-shirts for the first time in two years, you see we have been on over fifty quests in these two short years and were basically famous in the half-blood world, except to be fully famous people would have to know our names, our godly parents, even the fact that we're twins! But these people know nothing about Clarisse and I, only that we are some very powerful demigods who should not be messed with.

Smirking at Clarisse we walked right to the table reserved for people who haven't been claimed, as the Hermes table was full... Imaging the delicious food that we had on a quest in Africa I hoped that I didn't have to actually name the food as it was kinda unpronounceable, as the food appeared on my plate I filled my cup with water and got ready to indulged in the first actual meal I'd had since we left, except I was interrupted by the one and only Percy Jackson and I could tell by the look on Clarisses face that she wanted to attack him just as much as I did for interrupting us

'What do you want?!' Clarisse growled as I quietly observed trying to get into his mind

'Umm, I'm Percy Jackson and you are?' He questioned

'None of your business' i stated knowing that all he wanted to do was expose who we are to the demigod world

'Hah! You think we would tell you if all people who we are, think again buddy!' Clarisse snorted

'B-but...I-I' Percy stuttered

'Spit it out, or move along' I stated confidently as he turned around

Unable to hold our laughter in me and Clarisse end up falling of the bench and rolling on each other until my stomach starts to hurt...

People look at us like we're crazy until Clarisse and I start glaring at them, you never would have thought two teenage girls could silence an entire cafeteria of demigods,wow.

Standing up Clarisse and I ditch the food hall glaring at everyone who stares at us until we finally emerge from the double doors, and end up in a giggle fit... Desperately trying not to fall over i clutch onto Clarisses arm as we stumble to the empty spare cabin that was created for the exact reason the extra food table was made for, unclaimed half-bloods. Entering the cabin me and Clarisse dart for the beds in the far right corner, directly next to each other and shove them both together in an attempt to make a king size bed for us to share, ever since our ungodly father died we have always shared a bed no matter what.

After we unpacked our small back-packs containing clothes, shoes, weapons, food, water, drachmas and some other stuff we lay down together for awhile of peace until Clarisse suddenly bolts upright and grabs one of the towels supplied by the camp and her toiletries pack

'Were are you going?' I ask a little accusingly, a bit disappointed that she ruined our peacefulness

'To take a shower, just realised how much I reck must be why people were giving us funny looks' she smirked at me 'you should take one to Izzy, I know I'm not the only one who smells!' She called over her shoulder teasingly as she neared the door

'Yea, I'm just gonna Iris message mum first' I said cautiously, you never know when someone could be listening

'Kay just make sure no one sees ya' she said through the winds

Sighing I close the door with a slight bump I walk over to the small rainbow casting water fountain in the middle of the back wall and grab one of my several bags of drachma out of my back-pack, peering inside the large satin bag I see that I only have about fifty drachma left from spending about half a bag on the Grey Sisters Taxi... Sighing I toss one drachma into the rainbow fountain and pray to Iris

'Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please except my offering, show Nemesis goddess of revenge'

Mist started to gather and an iris message screen formed, and my mother was suddenly smiling back at me

'Hello Izabelle how great to see you, oh have you finished your quest?' She may be the goddess of revenge but she was nothing but kind to me and Clarisse her only children left

Smiling warmly I reply 'Yes mother Clarisse and I have completed our last quest for a while and we are back at camp, I just wanted to let you know'

'Oh, I'm so proud of you and Clarisse, have you been using your gifts and blessings?'

'Yea we have, its made some of our quests a whole lot easier'

'Im glad to hear that, I have to go but talk to me any time you feel the need, and don't hesitate to plan revenge of any kind my daughter' mother said smirking evilly and winking at me before the Iris message faded.

Sighing I collected my towel and toiletries just in time to see Clarisse walk out of the showers and smile at me, and in that moment I realise how much she and I must look like mum.

**P.S I dont have anything against Percy, the twins just don't trust him yet. And in the next chap im gonna do a Nico POV :)(: anyway thanks for ready hope u liked and PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW OF FAVOURITE PLEASE! bai **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, just wanted to say thanks to the first person who reviewed my story, Libertied Insanity thank you soooooooooo much and please favourite, follow and review and if you do I will update even faster;) anyway hope your enjoying!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does... :(**

Sighing I walk cautiously out of the bathroom in only my towel... Of course being my distracted stupid self I forgot to take my clothes with me. Speed walking I'm almost at the cabin when I get that weird tingly feeling you get when you know someone is watching you, whipping around I scan the dark, mysterious forest outlining our cabin when I see a pair of haunting onyx eyes. Suddenly feeling self-cautious I fling open the door and race inside were I see yet another pair of eyes, except this time they exactly match mine

'Lemme guess, you forgot your clothes?' Clarisse smirked as she held up the small pile of clothes I had planned to take to the shower with me

'Thank you thank you, your the best sister ever!' okay maybe I'm over exaggerating

'Hmm, I'm your only sister stupid' yep theres my sailor mouthed sister we all know and love

'Well then... You should really learn to take a compliment dumbass' hey never said I was any better

'Ugh I'm going to bed' 'Same here'

Climbing into our now queen sized bed we cuddle and drift into a hopefully no nightmare oblivion.

Groaning I violently grab the blaring alarm clock and throw it against the the wall opposite our bed, bolting upright when I hear it smash

'Oh shit' is the only mumble that comes out of my mouth this time

'Haha your buying the new alam clock for this week' Clarisse laughs, emerging into the the room as I start to walk out 'ummm sis I get that you just woke up but you might want to realise the fact that your still in your p-jamies and its 4:00am in the morning 'ehh to early and you in your Jamies to' i point out accusingly then I get up and giggle as I skip out the door as she trails along beside me as we skip in sync.

We start getting these really weird looks as we pass the big house and unable to keep ourselves together I yank Clarisse around a corner and we burst out laughing and stumbling over each other until we manage to compose ourselves slightly

Clarisse manages to giggle out lightly 'We have company' indicating with her head to somewhere of to the right until I finally see some guy staring at us with a weird look on his face that I don't really understand, getting a better look at his face I see that his is actually kinda cute with raven black hair, beautiful onyx ey- Wait WHAt! This is the guy from last night, the one that was staring at me in a towel! And since when do I think guys are cute...

Snapping out of my thoughts, I glare at the guy and he smirks! Frustrated I turn towards Clarisse

'Hey, wanna go to the archery section?' I ask in a pleading tone with the pouty face and

puppy-dog eyes 'Yea, let's go!'

She replies obviously excited to use our matching bows that we received on a quest with Artemis, I have the earth bow named γαίες ζωή meaning earths life- it's brown wood with green swirls, some coloured flowers and carving designs were as Clarisses bow is the water bow named νερά κύματα meaning waters waves- it's white wood with dark blue waves, slight swirls in the water and the same carving designs- the other two bows on the set- the Air bow named αέρηδες άνεμοι meaning airs winds and the Fire bow named πυρκαγιές φλόγες meaning fires flames, belong to two of the only people in the world who know who we are as they did the Artemis quest with us and they are also our best friends, Bianca and Allison

Bianca has the fire bow and Allison has the air bow. Being pulled from my thoughts as Clarisse drags me away from the dark guy and to archery centre

'Yes!' I fist pump the air and press my right wrist were I have a permanent tattoo of γαίες ζωή, and my beautiful bow appears in my hand and Clarisse does the same and νερά κύματα appears

Smirking at each other we skip up to the only two stations left and on my right I see a red head guy staring shamelessly at my ass and I glare in disgust, I mean does he have any respect for girls what so ever?! Counting to ten I press my right shoulder blade and my matching quiver and arrows appears slung over my shoulder. Drawing an elegant silver tipped green-brown swirled arrow I tilt my left hand with my bow to the left slightly and I string my arrow, hook my left fingers over the string, bring up my bow, draw my left arm back, aim, close my eyes, and release. Breathing out I slowly open my eyes only to find my graceful arrow in the direct centre of the target, which happens to be approximately a kilometre away... Huh, guess I was better that I thought, drawing another arrow I repeat the process except this time I imagine red heads face on the target and I close my eyes and release, taking another breath I peek through my dark lashes and I can't help the gasp that emits from my mouth as I stare at the target in disbelief, there right before my eyes is an arrow split straight through the middle of my first shot and my amazement is broken when re head decides that now is the right time to open his cocky little mouth

'What the-' he stutters out, his voice filled with disbelief, confusion, anger, and awe

'Hell yea! That's my girl!' Clarisse hollers with a giant grin as she claps me on the back

Chuckling at her antics I smirk suddenly feeling proud of myself at the fact that I'm probably as good a shot as the Apollo kids, seeing as I was trained by the one and only Artemis...

Beckoning with my hand the arrows appear back in my quiver completely new and un-broken

Happily I continue like this in peace for what must be at the least two hours of non stop graceful shooting that just makes me just forget everything going on around me... Until some idiot with a death wish interrupts me just as I draw the string back

'What!?' I growl whirling towards the person who just so happens to be- Oh great! It's cute guy with startling black eyes, not that I was staring into them of course...

'We'll, um you sister I think left about an hour ago to get ready for breakfast in fifteen minutes and I thought you might want to know' he he stutters out looking down at his black shoes

'Well um thanks, I should go get ready then...' I awkwardly answer

'Um okay, I'm Nico by the way' he-Nico informs me

'Thanks bye' I smirk over my shoulder at him as I stride towards my cabin

Meeting up with Clarisse I see that we are both wearing our Camp Half-Blood tshirts and black hoodies

'Sooooo, what's up with you and that emo kid, saw you talking at archery before' Clarisse questions casually

'Eww, nothing! Like I always say - boys are like trees, they take fifty years to grow up!' I replied hoping that I sound as casual as her, then realising that I failed miserably

'Okayyyy, if that's what you say, I totally believe you!' She says as sarcastically as she can

Laughing I play punch her and she starts giggling hysterically while I stare at her in horror

'I cannot believe I'm related to you' i mumble playfully under my breath until she replies confidently

'Heard that! And what would you do without me, I'm practically amazing, perfect you name it'

'Stupid, know-it-all, bos-' I laugh as she cuts me off and we enter the food hall and I wonder what my life would really be like if Clarisse wasn't here...

**Hope you like! Please follow, favourite and review!**


End file.
